Interview With The Red Caboose
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, really random, but anyway! Find out a few little, random facts about C.B.Once again, you might wanna've seen Starlight Express first! Disclaimer: I DON'T own StEx!


_Ok, another random thing I did! I'm just gonna call it a story, and leave it at that, Ok?__

* * *

__Interviewer: _Hey there, C.B.

_C.B.: _Hey, whassup!

_Interviewer: _So, firstly tell us a little about yourself.

_C.B.: _What d'ya wanna know? I wreck trains for fun, and look out for no-one but myself - but I'm sure you already knew that!

_Interviewer: _Yep. How about, why do you wreck trains, for _fun_?

_C.B. (shrugs): _I dunno. I get bored. You try being stuck at the back all the time! People always expecting you to be there, ready to go, willing to please.

_Interviewer: _Other cabooses manage it.

_C.B.: _I'm different. I quote: _"Just 'cos I smile all the time, don't mean I'm not into crime!"_. I put on the cutesy act so as to mask my scent, or at least make people less able to scrap me, without feeling guilty.

_Interviewer: _Ok, coming to guilt. What about you? Don't you ever feel guilty, with all the bad things you do?

_C.B.: _Nope. If I did, don't ya think I would've stopped by now? And do ya really think I would've boasted about my crimes, in my famous song, 'C.B.'.

_Interviewer: _Hmm, you make some relevant points. Do you think, maybe, it might also be the thrill of not getting caught that makes you commit these crimes? I quote: _"You know I'm to blame, but you don't know my name!"_

_C.B. (nodding): _Ya know, it could very well be that as well! _(sniggers)_

_Interviewer: _Ok, moving on. Whereabouts do you, personally, come from? Acknowledging the fact that cabooses originate from America.

_C.B.: _Yes, we do. However, I personally am an English train. Well, I call myself an English train - but I _was _brought over from America! However, I had my first 'job' here, so I guess that makes me English!

_Interviewer: _Cool. And, um, apart from wrecking trains - and of course, pulling freight - what else do you do? Like, in your, erm, free time?

_C.B.: _Hmm. Well, firstly I don't pull freight. I 'assist' the steam engine, and the other freight trucks. Oh, and I'm a guard's van/brake truck. That where I have the advantage when it comes to wrecking trains. All I gotta do is leave my brakes off, and disconnect, and then watch the train go flying to whatever fate might be in store!

_Interviewer: _Right, then. Erm, you mentioned a steam engine. One of your friends?

_C.B. (snorts with laughter): _Rusty, my friend? Do you seriously not know what I did to him?

_Interviewer shakes his head._

_C.B. (sighs): _Ok, then. Basically, I plotted with Greaseball and Electra, just before a race. I offered to be Rusty's coach for the race, but I kept my brakes on. This caused Rusty to be too slow, so Greaseball and Electra dead-headed. I told Rusty, in so many words, that he sucked, and that I preferred bigger, stronger engines. He wasn't impressed.

_Interviewer: _I can imagine. So, are Greaseball and Electra your friends, then?

_C.B. (shrugging): _I like to call 'em that. They believe me to be, like, their little hench-train or sommat, but I know better!

_Interviewer: _Ok, well we'll get more into that in just a second. One point that I've just considered - have you been around the world at some point in your, um, 'career'? I quote: _"Interpol don't know that I crossed the bridge on the river Kwai."_

_C.B. (grinning): _Yep. Obviously, I've been to Thailand, and Vietnam. Oh, and of course I went back to America, for a short period.

_Interviewer: _Ok, next query. What's up with that 'salute' thing you're always doing? What's the story behind that?

_C.B.: _Hmm. I guess, it just adds to the innocence act. It makes me look willing to please, sort of assists the cover-up. Really, it's kinda random.

_Interview: _Right, well I guess that's pretty much it. Oh, just one last thing - tell us just a little more about your relationship with Greaseball and Electra.

_C.B.: _Not really that much _to_ tell. I helped them both, in the first final heat, by slowing Rusty down. But he still got a chance, which sucked 'cos he then went on to win! Anyway, G.B.'s pretty cool, I s'pose. Electra's weird, but he's not too bad. I raced with him in the very last heat - that didn't go too well. The steamer won, while me, G.B. and Electra nearly got blown to pieces! Electra then went off in a sulk, leaving me and G.B. to lament on our own. But we won't go into that!

_Interviewer: _Thank you for your time Caboose. We'll let you get back to work.

_C.B. (eyes darting): _Uh, yeah. Work. Right. See ya round!

_Interviewer and C.B. depart. (We don't wanna _know _where C.B. is going!)_


End file.
